Yugioh, the weakest Link
by C.W.Productions
Summary: My first fic, The cast out of Yugioh star in the weakest link. *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or the weakest Link.  
  
The rating is for future chapters.  
  
Me: Welcome to the Weakest link.  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
Me: This is the special Yu-gi-oh version and lets meet our contestants. There's Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Joey and Kaiba. The aim of the game is too answer questions to win money. Money banked at the end of the round shall be carried on. Now lets start the game.  
  
Me: Yugi, Which england football player has left to play for Real Madrid?  
  
Yugi: David Beckham.  
  
Me: Correct, Yami, which duel monster card has the effect of when this card is switched from attack posistion to defense posistion, you can destroy one monster on the oppoents side of the field?  
  
Yami: Kuriboh.  
  
Me: Nope, it is Dream Clown. Ryou, which soap is set on albert square?  
  
Ryou: Eastenders  
  
Me: Correct, Bakura, whats my favourite duel monster?  
  
Bakura: blue eyes white dragon.  
  
Me: near enough, Tea, whats the chemical symbol for sodium,  
  
Tea: starts in a long friendship speech  
  
Me: no its Na, Joey what is 41 add 77  
  
Joey: um two  
  
Kaiba: ha the dog cant even work that out, its 108.  
  
Me: actually Kaiba its 118, so there. Right Kaiba, what does HTML stand for.  
  
Kaiba: Hypertext makeup language  
  
Me: *under my breath* Dumb Kaiba, ok, then Yugi, In the radiation spectum which colour has the shortest frequency  
  
Yugi: Um blue  
  
Me: Nah its red, good try though. Yami, what was the language that the ancient egyptians used?  
  
Yami: Hieroglyphs  
  
Me: Correct, Ryou, the duel monster card change of heart last for how many turns  
  
Ryou: One  
  
Me: correct. Bakura, Is the metal know as berllium poisionous  
  
Bakura: Yep!!! Mwahahaha  
  
Me: Yep it is, Tea whats the name of the football club that David Beckham used to play for?  
  
Tea: still in a long friendship speech  
  
Me: Nope, it was Manchester United, Joey what is the name of a baby kangaroo  
  
Joey: Me!!  
  
Me: Near enough, anyway i thought you was a dog, well Kaiba how many blue eyes white dragon are there in existence?  
  
Kaiba: 4  
  
Me: Nope, there about a million and I have one haha. *music chimes* And thats the end of this round, you have no money as none of you said bank. And now vote for the weakest link.  
  
Me: Now lets see who you voted for the weakest link.  
  
Yugi: Tea  
  
Yami: Kaiba  
  
Ryou: Tea  
  
Bakura: Baka Pharaoh  
  
Tea: Friendship is good  
  
Joey: Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: the dog Joey  
  
Me: Ok, thats two votes for Kaiba, ok bye Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: *walks off muttering under his breath* Dumb show anyway  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
Ok hows was that, please Read and review. Thanks. 


	2. A demented Tea?

Thank you to every one who reviewed, and just for you here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Weakest Link. All I own is myself.  
  
Warning: There is some language in this.   
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: Welcome back to the Weakest Link.  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
Me: There's no money in the bank, and now there's ten seconds off the clock. Lets play the weakest link.  
  
Me: Yugi, By what common name is the daschund dog better known?  
  
Yugi: Pass  
  
Me: It's a sausage dog  
  
Joey: mmm, sausages  
  
Me, Geez. Ok, Yami, In what year was the battle of Hastings, in England?  
  
Yami: Kuri... um 1066,  
  
Me: What? um yes, how did he know that. Oh well, Ryou How much of the Earth's atmosphere is made out of Nitrogen?  
  
Ryou: 78%  
  
Me: Correct, Bakura  
  
Bakura: Bank,  
  
Me: Bakura, Is the sentence "Madam, I'm Adam" a palidrome or a onomatopeia?  
  
Bakura: Pass  
  
Me: Its a palidrome. Tea, The word.... what the heck,  
  
Tea: ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Me: Ok who gave her sugar,  
  
Tea: *grabs random object, which happens to be a mallet* DIE!!!!!!  
  
Me: Yikes,  
  
Yami: Tea, calm down.  
  
Tea: Yami... *rushes over to him, and glomps* Yami... *dreamy eyes*  
  
Yami: Can't breathe... *turning blue*  
  
Me: Ok thats weird, I wonder who gave her sugar, well, ok Tea. The word "Maision" in French means what?  
  
Tea: Yami...  
  
Me: Nope it means house, Joey. If..  
  
Tea: I got it wrong, but I cant get it wrong its like friendship..  
  
Me: Screw friendship, now Joey If three....  
  
Tea: DIE!!!!  
  
Me: What the hell... Yikes, security, yo security.  
  
*Back stage*  
  
Kaiba: And if you stay here I'll give you a million dollars.  
  
Security: Yeah!  
  
Kaiba: *watching whats going on* My plan is now in action mwahahaha  
  
*on stage*  
  
Me: *pinned down by a demented Tea* Help, anybody, ANYBODY!  
  
Tea: Now you shall Die!  
  
Me: Help!!  
  
Yami: *pulls Tea off*  
  
Tea: *gets pulled off me, and instantly glomps back onto Yami's neck*  
  
Yami: *going blue* Can't breathe...  
  
Me: Right Joey, If three squared equals nine, what is three cubed?  
  
Joey: Pizza  
  
Me: No its 27 *music chimes* You have 50 pounds in the bank, now vote for you think is the weakest link.  
  
Me: Ok lets see who you voted for the weakest link:  
  
Yugi: Tea  
  
Yami: The demented bitch that's strangling me to death  
  
Ryou: Tea  
  
Bakura: The baka pharaoh  
  
Tea: The authoress is going to die  
  
Joey: Pizza  
  
Me: Well, Tea you are the Weakest Link, Thank Ra. Bye!  
  
Tea: *off sugar high* But friendship is good, We must all be friends.  
  
Me: Tea get LOST!  
  
Tea: *starts singing the barney song* I love You, You love Me...  
  
Me: SECURITY!!!  
  
security: *Leave Kaiba's offer as he won't pay up*  
  
Tea: *get dragged back stage by security still singing the Barney song* We're one big Happy Family.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: Thank Ra, thats over. Who would of thought Tea could be evil. Wait I know who gave her sugar. Kaiba your so dead when I get ahold of you.   
  
Kaiba: Eep  
  
Me: Please Review and ideas for the next chapter are welcome. 


	3. Kaiba's come Back!

Hello everybody, I'm back.  
  
Yami: NOOO  
  
Yami shut up ok.   
  
To Blue-eyes Toon dragon. Thankyou and here's the chapter to stop you wondering.  
  
To Rhea, Yes I have kicked Tea off, But I had to do a little something which is in chapter two, I had to kick Kaiba off because A) Mainly because I don't like him, I cannot stand his attitude and B) It was essential to the plot. I had to decide between the Kaiba/Joey jokes or this, and I choose this.  
  
To Yami Kari, I'm glad you thought it was funny, And dont worry Bakura is going on a little trip...  
  
Bakura: What! what are you going to do to me you foolish mortal.  
  
Oh nothing. Nothing at all, *smiles evilly*  
  
Bakura: Ra help me!  
  
Come on Bakura stop over reacting. Like I was saying he is going to do a dissapearing act, a very big dissapearing act.  
  
Oh Yami, will you do the disclaimer for me. *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yami: No, never I won't do it.  
  
Oh yes you will, unless you want your hikari to say; plumpet to his death *holding yugi by his foot over a cliff*  
  
Yami: Ok, ok, just dont hurt Yugi. Yami blue eyes white dragon doesn't own yugioh or the Weakest Link.  
  
Thank you Yami. *puts Yugi down*  
  
Yugi: Oh Yami,  
  
Yami: Oh Yugi.  
  
Me: Oh get a room, on with the fic   
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: Welcome back to the weakest Link  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
Me: You have 50 pounds in the bank, and there another ten seconds of the clock. Lets Play the weakest link.  
  
Me: Yugi, How is the compound known as Sodium Chloride is better known?  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
Me: Yugi, i'll be nice. You put on your chips.  
  
Yugi: Vanilla icecream.  
  
Me: No salt. Vanilla icecream, Yugi you are disgusting. Yami, What is the weakest monster in the whole of duel monsters, which also is a complete fluffball, and completely worthless?  
  
Yami: Kuriboh!!  
  
Me: Yes. Ryou If a...  
  
Yami: Wait kuriboh is not weak or a fluffball.  
  
Me: How would you know. Snuggled upto him late at night I supposed.  
  
Yami: *small voice* Well yeah,  
  
Bakura: Ha I knew it The pharaoh has a soft spot for a Kuriboh *laughs insanely*  
  
Me: Bakura, Want me to metion about the things you get up with, with your man-eater bug hey. A lot more than anyone thought was humanly possiable.  
  
Everyone except Bakura and Me: *start thinking about it*  
  
The metioned people: *starts being sick*  
  
Me: Right, Bakura can it. Ryou, If a square has a side equal to six centimeters then what is it's area?  
  
Ryou: 36  
  
Me: correct, Bakura, what does.....  
  
White Guys in Uniforms (WGiU): We are here to arrest... *looks at sheet* someone named Bakura.  
  
Bakura: You'll never catch me  
  
Me: Arrest him, What for.  
  
WGiU: Crimes against the state involving a turtle.  
  
Me: I really do NOT want to know.  
  
*A lot of chasing, and a few minutes later*  
  
Bakura: *in a straight Jacket* BUT I AM THE GREATEST, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
WGiU: bye now!  
  
Bakura: I'll send you all to the shadow realm mwahahahahahahaha  
  
WGiU: *gets sent to the shadow realm*  
  
Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHA, *backs fires and he's sent to the world of Barney*  
  
Bakura: *In the world of Barney* HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
*In the studio*  
  
Me: Well since Bakura left, I cant ask the question, Joey, The Haber process produces what product.  
  
Joey: PIZZA  
  
Me: try fertiliser Joey. Yu....  
  
*this schedule has been interrupted for an important annoucment*  
  
Kaiba: I Kaiba, have decided to take over this show, and it will be about glourious I am. Here are some commericals, for your waiting.  
  
Commerical:  
  
Me: I am Not doing this, I'm in a skirt. *gets pushed onstage* *reading from a script that Kaiba made* Where would I be if the wonderful master duelist *Kaiba* was not the producer.  
  
Kaiba: Nowhere  
  
Me: So vote for Kaiba as king of the universe.  
  
*camera should of stopped recording, but the cameraman fell alseep, and it's still recording*  
  
Me: Screw you Kaiba, You BARELY can beat Yami in a duel, and take over the universe, um Nope. And taking over my show, over my dead body.  
  
Kaiba: That can be arranged,  
  
Me: Kaiba, Get Lost this is my show. And you're not getting it.  
  
*end commerical, and announcment*  
  
Me: Sorry all. Yugi. The movie The matrix reloaded, starts who as the *one* called Neo.  
  
Yugi: Celion Dion  
  
Me: Isn't she a singer, no its Kneau Reeves, how can you not know that. Yami ... *music chimes* There is still only 50 pounds in the kitty, and one for you shall leave. Vote for you think is the weakest Link.  
  
Yugi: Joey  
  
Yami: Bakura baka tombrobber  
  
Ryou: Yugi  
  
Joey: Yugi  
  
Me: Um Yami, Bakura's not here then why vote for him.  
  
Yami: When did he leave?  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Yugi why vote for your best friend in the whole world?  
  
Yugi: He didn't answer a question right.  
  
Me: yes ok. Joey why vote for your best friend?  
  
Joey: He voted for me and answer no questions right.  
  
Me: Joey, logical answer. What is the world coming to. Well Yugi, you are the Weakest Link.  
  
Yugi: NO! Yami.  
  
Yami: Oh Yugi, *try to make out*  
  
Me: guys, guys, ok get a damn room.  
  
Yugi and Yami: *walk off to find a vacant room, to say good bye*  
  
Me: Oi, Yami I want you back by the start of the next show.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bakura: *running after me with Barney on his trail* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME  
  
Me: *being chased by Bakura* I wanted to, and.....  
  
Bakura *still running after me* You're dead foolish mortal, like anyone else who comes up against me mwahahahahahahaha  
  
Barney: I love you, You love me. We're all one big happy family ...  
  
Me: AHH! get it away from me, anyway please review. Ideas are still welcome. Two new reviews before the next chapter comes out ok. 


	4. bakura's return

Me: We're back. Due to technical faults I couldn't update but here you go. Yami do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami: I did it last time  
  
Me: Ok, ok, um Yugi will you do it for me please  
  
Yugi: NO  
  
Me: what about this bag of candy *holding a big bag of candy*  
  
Yugi: *looks at it* Ok. Yami blue eyes white dragon doesn't own Yugioh or the weakest Link.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: Welcome back to the weakest link  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
Me: There's still £50 in the kitty and another ten seconds off the clock, let's play the weakest Link  
  
Me: Yami, to which group of islands does Lanzarote belong to?  
  
Yami: Egypt  
  
Me: No Canary, Ryou, On what....  
  
Joey: So there's birds on the island  
  
Me: well not exactly, there's Easter island and that...  
  
Joey: Has Easter eggs, Mmmmm  
  
Me: Um nope. Ok Ryou On what day is father's day celebrated?  
  
Ryou: 15th June  
  
Me: And remember that folks. Joey, how......  
  
Bakura: *panting heavily at the door of the studio*  
  
Me: oh look Bakura's back. How what the....  
  
Bakura: *advancing forward with an evil smirk on his face*  
  
Me: now Bakura I....  
  
*commercial*  
  
Bored of parents bossing you around. Can't do anything you want. If Yes then phone Kaiba Corp on 0800 I want freedom now, to hire your own guard.  
  
Yugi: My grandpa made me do chores when I wanted to see my friends . So I called Kaiba Corp and they sent me Marik. Now I can go see my friends whenever I want. Kaiba: That's right, and order now and get Bakura as a guard as well to keep away those bullies. This is a send no money now offer.   
  
Yugi: I don't know what I would off done without you Kaiba Corp.  
  
*end commercial*  
  
Me: Bakura calm down. Ok Joey. How long does it take for the Earth to complete one solar cycle  
  
Joey: A year  
  
Me: yes, I was looking for the answer of 365.25 days. But whatever Yami...  
  
Yami: Bank  
  
Me: Yami ... *music chimes* There is £100 in the kitty, but one has to go. Vote for you think is the weakest Link.  
  
Yami: Baka tomb robber  
  
Bakura: Baka pharaoh  
  
Ryou: Joey  
  
Joey: Ryou  
  
Me: Ok people we have a 4 way tie.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: ok people how was that. Please Review and tell me who to vote off. Bye and please review. 


	5. Another dismal

Welcome back everybody. The results are as follows  
  
Yami: 4 votes  
  
Bakura: 4 votes  
  
Right we are going to sort this with a simple coin toss, Yami you have heads and Bakura will have tails.  
  
*coin flipped and lands on heads*  
  
Yami: Aww ok two out of three  
  
*coin flipped again and lands on heads*  
  
Me: I don't own Yugioh or the weakest link.  
  
Yami: lets see that coin, hey it has two heads on it..  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: welcome back to the weakest link.  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
Me: Yami, due to voting and your dumb luck you are the weakest link Bye.   
  
Yami: *walks off muttering incoherent words*  
  
Me: Ok people you have £100 in the kitty and another 10 seconds of the clock.  
  
Me: Ryou, Who's fundamental idea is behind the basics of trigonometry?  
  
Ryou: Pythagoras   
  
Me: Yep. Bakura and what's is his fundamental idea  
  
Bakura: How should I know you foolish mortal.  
  
Me: ok some is a little pissed, well its a squared plus b squared = c squared. Joey, What  
  
Joey: *sleeping* pizza  
  
Me: Joey,  
  
Joey:*still sleeping*  
  
Me: Joey, Wake up  
  
Joey: What  
  
Me: Joey, What is the common name for patella?  
  
Joey: Pizza  
  
Me: No its your knee cap.  
  
Me: Ryou, Sonic the hedgehog was released by Sega in competition from who  
  
Ryou: Mario  
  
Me: Correct, Bakura Which duel monster has the effect of sending up to two monster cards from the field to their owners' hand when it is flipped.  
  
Bakura: Penguin soldier.  
  
Me: correct, Joey Name any food which I like?  
  
Joey: Pizza  
  
Me: yep, Ryou  
  
Ryou: Bank  
  
Me: Ryou *music chimes* There's is now £300 in the kitty. Now vote of who you think is the weakest Link.  
  
Ryou: Joey  
  
Bakura: Joey  
  
Joey: Pizza  
  
Me: Joey with two votes you are the weakest link.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: thank you everyone to who reviewed. And I'm sorry to those who wanted Bakura voted off this was really decided by a coin flip. Please Read and review, ideas are welcomed. 


	6. Last round

Thank you to everyone who reviewed,  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: welcome back to the weakest link  
  
*barney music*  
  
Me: ack, get that off, *music stops* who did that, come on who was it  
  
Yugi, and Ryou: *point to Kaiba*  
  
Me: Kaiba, get here now, *chases him*  
  
Kaiba: help  
  
Random guy: My name is John and I'm here to tell you all the wonderful facts of life, like Gatorade was named after the Florida Gators, (AN thank you Tamara Raymond for this) and sugar is know as glucose, which contain Nitrogen. This comes from the air...  
  
Me: excuse me this is my show, now get lost  
  
Random guy: Remember to buy my book, the wonderful facts of life. *disappears*   
  
Me: Right getting back to the show. Ryou, Bakura is the final round. Each of you shall answer five questions, the person who wins is the first to 5. Ryou, you have the choice of who goes first?  
  
Ryou: I'll go first  
  
Me: Ryou. What is aerobic respiration?  
  
Ryou: with oxygen  
  
Me: correct *R1,B0* Bakura, How many cards make up Exodia?  
  
Bakura: 5  
  
Me: Correct *R1,B1* Ryou, Ethanol is known by what other name?  
  
Ryou: Pass  
  
Me: its alcohol, *R1,B1* Bakura: What country is surrounded by 5 countries and a body of water known as the English channel  
  
Bakura: France?  
  
Me: yep *R1,B2* Ryou, what is the chemical symbol for the compound water?  
  
Ryou: H2O  
  
Me: Correct *R2,B2* Bakura, What is the name for the god of the sun in ancient Egyptian mythology?  
  
Bakura: Ra  
  
Me: sure is *R2,B3* Ryou, in biology the xylem vessel carries what up the plant stem?  
  
Ryou: Water  
  
Me: Correct, *R3,B3* Bakura, What is the type of reaction when Magnesium (Mg) is reacted to Oxygen (O)  
  
Bakura: How should I know, mortal  
  
Me: Its a combustion reaction, *R3,B3* Ryou, dry ice is the frozen form of which compound?  
  
Ryou: Carbon dioxide  
  
Me: Correct *R4,B3* Bakura, Which famous king of England had six wives?  
  
Bakura: MORTAL  
  
Me: Nope it was Henry 8th. *R4,B3* Ryou, What is the value of Pi in maths?  
  
Ryou: 3.14  
  
Me: Correct, Ryou you have won the weakest link and walk away £300, Bakura, You are the weakest link Goodbye.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hope you have enjoyed reading this fic. Bye! 


End file.
